


Why The Heroes Listen To Mocking Jay

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Found Footage, Humor, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Superman gets his butt kicked by an 11 year old, found footage style.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 4





	Why The Heroes Listen To Mocking Jay

“It looks like these recording has been tampered with,” A young woman said.

“Let’s take a look,” Another young woman said.

The first woman clicked on the recording.

The recording started to play.

“Why are we listening to Mocking Jay, she’s 11,” Superman spoke up.

“I could beat you in a fight with one hand iced behind my back,” Mocking Jay confidently said from beside Robin.

Batman sighed but nodded when Mocking Jay looked over at him for permission.

“Ok, let’s see how good you are,” Superman said.

Everyone moved to the training area, Superman going to one end and Mocking Jay going to the other.

Kid Flash flipped his goggles down, making sure the infra-red was off and made sure it was recording.

Mocking Jay smirked and put her left hand and arm behind her back creating a layer if ice pinning it to her back.

[Fight removed for Superman’s Pride, Dignity, and Reputation's stake.]

‘Superman: Failed’ The training bot’s voice rang out.

Robin and Kid Flash cheered while Speedy clapped.

Mocking Jay smiled and removed both the ice and her arm from her back. “Good fight.”

“Batman said you were playing with me.”

“I was a bit, but you still held up pretty well when I wasn’t.”

“How?” Green Lantern (Hal Jordon) asked.

The rest of the Justice League snapped out of their shock.

“You rely to much on your powers, rely on your brute strength. I’m small so I know how to deal with people that are bigger than me.”

“Now you you see why we listen to her, Clark?” Batman asked.

Superman nodded.

The recording cut off.

“That was epic,” The first woman said.

The second woman, “We didn’t even see the fight.”

“Yeah but Mocking Jay won which is still epic.”

“I guess.” The second woman shrugged.

Meanwhile in the second interaction of Mount Justice.

“What are you most proud of doing during your early days?” Beast Boy asked, grinning as he’d heard the story before, plus he knew others in the room didn’t know and he had to ask her a question he knew she could answer.

Mocking Jay chuckled, “Well, I beat Superman in a fight with one hand iced behind my back.”

“That didn’t happen,” Blue Beetle said.

“Oh, it did and it was epic,” Nightwing said, “I was definitely feeling the astor.”

“What are you two talking about?” Red Arrow popped his head into the common room, Lain on his hip.

“Just MJ beating Supes when we were, MJ and I, were eleven,” Nightwing explained quickly.

“You mean the thing that knocked Supes off his high horse?” Red Arrow chuckled.

Mocking Jay and Nightwing nodded.

“That happened, I was there it was awesome.” He ducked out of the room and walked away.

“Thank you, Roy,” Mocking Jay yelled after him.

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mocking Jay did in fact go into the Watchtower footage and cut out the fight and put a title slide there instead, Wally, Dick, and Bruce have a copy anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
